freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ultimate Custom Night/@comment-35076952-20180414150052
Me and my friend (we both are finns so ther emight be some spelling mistakes) tried to imagine what the animatronics that didnt make it would do. some of them are creative, some of them are just weird. Ultimate custom night with the characters that didnt make it Golden Freddy: He will appear in your office and glitch your game for a few seconds. You can avoid him by shining your light directed torwards him. But be warned if he appears more than 3 times your run will end up with a jumpscare. he usually comes into your office if you havent winded up the music box for a while. Withered Freddy: He will come from the trap door to your right and then stand in your office while you aren't looking. You will know he's there by the laugh sound he makes. Quickly put the mask on to make him dissappear. Withered Foxy: He will Appear in front of you randomly. When he does appear, Quickly Flash your Light rapidly. Aiming at his eyes will make him Disappear quicker. If you do not flash your light enough times however, he will End your Night with literally a JUMPscare. Shadow bonnie: He will appear in the camera system and the vent system as a hallucination. Staring at him for too long will make him jumpscare you and it will cause a temporare blackout. Shadow freddy: He will appear in your office slouching. He will only be a hallucination and he will only come to your office if the temperature is high. He will jumpscare you and cause a temporare black out. To avoid him simply flip the camera up whem he is there. Phantom Chica: When you are viewing the cameras, there is a chance of a Arcade Machine randomly appearing and Having Chica's Face in it. If you see this, Change the cameras Quickly. if you don't Change the cameras Quickly, She will Jumpscare you causing you to Temporarely Black out. Phantom Foxy: When you are Viewing the Monitor, there is a chance of Foxy appearing in your office. He will be standing on the Box which has the parts of the broken toy animatronics. Foxy is really fast, so if you want to Prevent his jumpscare you have put the monitor up REALLY QUICK. if he does jumpscare you, you will black out temporarely. Phantom Golden Freddy: When you are Viewing your Monitor, there is a chance of Phantom G. Freddy Appearing inside your office next to the Trapdoor. He is sitting. He Will slowly get up and Start walking torwards you. To prevent this, you need to play the music box (which security puppet is in) to make him go away. if you let him get to you, he will be the only phantom to actually kill you. Phantom puppet: You will need to wind the global music box to keep phantom puppet away. But if you dont then he will come to your office and completely block your vision. And at the same time make your temperature go up quite a bit. And while he is blocking your vision, someone else can surprise you with a jumpscare. Endoskeleton: While he isn't here to Jumpscare you, he can still cause a lot of trouble. He is Deactivated next to the Security puppets box. The music from the Music box keeps him deactivated. however, if you Forget to wind up the music box for too long, he will activate and break the Camera. this will cause you not to be able to wind up the music box, which will cause a lot of problems. Nightmare Chica: She will Appear at your Right Trapdoor at random times. Simply close the door on her. Jack-o-Bonnie: He will appear at your Left Trapdoor, however he will try and open the door once it has been closed. he can be successful, so if he does end up opening it, quickly close it yet again. Nightmare Foxy: he will Crawl inside the vent in front of you. when he is about to attack you, you can hear his hook Scratching the walls of the vent. Quickly close the Door on him to make him go away. Funtime Freddy: He will move Randomly around the Place. Everytime he moves from an location to another, you can hear him talk or laugh. When he is about to attack, he will Shout "Bon Bon! Go get 'em!". quickly close the Door where you heard him shout. however, if he say's "Hey Bon Bon! Let's go get him!" then Quickly Close both of the doors. if you dont close the doors in time, rather Bon Bon will solo Jumpscare you, Or they Both will Jumpscare you. Bidybab: He will appear in the vent monitor crawling and looking straight at you. If he gets to your office from the vent in front of you. Your run will end with a jumpscare. To avoid bidybab you need to close the vent door. You will know she's there by looking at the monitor. Electrobab: When you are viewing your monitor, hey may appear In front of the camera that you are viewing. He wont jumpscare you, he will just drain the power from your monitor for 10 seconds. you dont lose any power troughout this process, but you cannot view the cameras, allowing others to take a chance. You can avoid this simply by Switching the Cameras. Minireenas: They are not here to jumpscare you. They will appear in the camera only if the temperature is high laughing pretty loudly which can accure to more problems. To avoid the minireenas Give them a controlled shock to make them go away. But be aware that giving a controlled shock will drain your power. Minireena 2: They will Randomly appear in front of your face. there is nothing you can do to make them go away. they will appear one at a time, and the maximum amount is five. you have to learn to manouver around your office. you will still see a little bit, but not too much. Yenndo: He will randomly appear in your office, standing in front of your desk. to make him Disappear, simply Put the monitor up. If you dont put the monitor up fast enough however, your run will end with a Jumpscare. Lolbit: when you are viewing your monitor, Lolbit will appear in front of a random camera. This causes your monitor to show Its face with the text "please stand by" completely blocking your vision. quickly type LOL on your keyboard to make Lolbit disappear. Bonnet: She will climb around and eventually come from the hoses that drop in your office. Once She is there she will hang from one of the two hoses. You will have a small amount of time to make her go away. To make her go away however. Press the button on her nose to make her deactivated. But if you dont she will end your night with a jumpscare. Be aware that after you deactivate her she will recover from it quite quickly and then be ready to try to get you again. No mask Ennard: Ennard cant see, so it uses it's mechanic ears to hear you. To keep it away from you, make as little noise as possible. if you do end up making too much noise and Ennard appears in your office, you cant do anything. your run will end with a terrifying Face to Face Jumpscare. Pan Stan: This... Thing will be standing in your office for the whole night. He doesn't do anything troughout the night. However, if something makes it fall on its face, the Pan will make a lot of noise. This will allow other animatronics to find your location. to prevent Pan-stan from falling, you can't let anything touch it. Mr hugs: He will clean all the dust around the place in different cameras in the location. And he can also accidentally come to your office to clean around. And make a lot of noise which will make the noise meter go up alot! To make him go away. Close the door on him. Fredbear: He starts from the show stage (which he shares with Springbonnie) And slowly starts walking torwards your office. The doors cant prevent him. If you do close the door on him, he will break the door, causing you to not be able to close it. to prevent him from jumpscaring you, you have to let him into your office and then use your Mask on him. Springbonnie: Her mechanic will be alot more complex than the others because there is someone inside the suit. Her first way to get to you is that she climbs around the overhead duct system making her way towards the hoses that drop in to your office. use the heater to repel her, Or the audio lure To keep her in place. She will be fooled 50% of the time. The second way is through the trap door to your left. Shine your light towards her and she should go away. The third way is from the doors. check if she's there through the camera system and then close the door on her. Candy cadet: He is Deactivated in your office. however, if you dont Take a candy from him in a while, he will get angry and activate. he will start to play "candy cadet" music really loudly, and also Activating his lights. This will make your noise meter go up, attracting Animatronics. to prevent this from happening, Just go take a candy from him once in a while. He also has a bar to show how frustrated he is becoming. if the bar goes all the way up, he will get Angry. Security Puppet: she is inside her box, that is right next to the Global music box. you need to keep winding the box to prevent her from coming to jumpscare you. But she only likes the more "peaceful" music, so try to keep the music calm. if you change it to rock music or something that is very loud, she will wake up in 5 seconds. quickly change the music within those 5 seconds. But remember, dont keep the same music going for too long! because that might cause someone else to attack... Lemonade clown: While he isn't here to jumpscare you, he can still cause a lot of trouble. you see, lemonade clown stands in your office for the whole night. He wants you to play his game. you have to Scare atleast 10 children, and the maximum is 15. He has a bar, and if it goes all the way up (you haven't plaed his game) He assists the other animatronics. for example, making them quicker. To prevent this, just play his game once in a while. Fruit Punch clown: He isn't like Lemonade clown. Fruit punch clown is very aggressive, And stands in the parts and service room. he wants attention, so be sure to check on him once in a while. if he gets angry and comes to get you, the only thing you can do to stop him is to scare 15 children in lemonade clowns minigame. If you dont succeed however, he will come into your office, break both of the doors, and then shout "FRUIT PUNCH FOR EVERYONE!" causing no mask Ennard to come into your office and kill you.